User talk:Ids5621
Check out User:Ihu's new blogspot!! It details interesting info into a new series! Check it out here Check ur YT inbox! Inaccuracies Hey IDS, I've noticed some inaccuracies in some of your recent images. First, the KMES Logo. Isn't it meant to be an Iden, since Keyme wore it? And also, Katron's matoran image shows him with the Jaxok, and I think that he didn't wear it until he was a toa. Just pointing some things that I saw. --Abc8920 Hey Can put in All Stars info? I'll just say it's info about the Alternate Universe. Collector1 RE:You're mistaken my friend Ok. I was confused with the KMES symbol because in the Keyme page it still says that the symbol is his variant of the Iden. And I had forgotten about Katron's original Kanohi (I started to read your stories more than a year ago!).--Abc8920 Hey Congrats on your 6,000th edit! Extraordinary Girl I uploaded my first video on YT !(with my account, not the one that I used to upload the mole rap, that was from a friend of mine). It's a music video of Green Day. This tuesday I'll add the lyrics. --Abc8920 Yep, I love Green Day.--Abc8920 Thanks! I also agree with the choice of Damek being one of the best Matoran. It would be awesome if he was released as a set! --Abc8920 Your wikia Has 96 articles! Come look if'ya want. NP. Some the stuff i need to do but, I think I'm do'n a lot. Collector1 Sub Track Runner Can I say that at Hua Nui there was a subtrack runner used for public transport? --Abc8920 What do you mean? Undergrounds in my country are most of the time running underground, and they are public transport. And as my story is set 8000 years before your story, so maybe it could be a prototype model sold by the Matoran of Tehktra Nui long time ago. I'll give you credit.--Abc8920 Ok, I will do that. I rember going on the London underground, and that in the ground there is painted a sentence saying "Mind the Gap". --Abc8920 Thx man THX. Collector1 Mechanical Rahkshi of Density Control I uploaded the photos of the Mechanical Rahkshi of Density Control! They are already posted on the page, but I'll link them here: 1, 2 & 3. Also, I know that you are good at making MoCs with Agori build, so please check the Lein Contest. And in addition, I posted the first chapter of Vengeance of the Forgotten.--Abc8920 *Thanks for your interest on the contest. *Thanks, I wanted to revamp the only Mechanical Rahkshi that I have made, and I think that it turned out pretty good. However, I have to notify you that another user has created a mechanical rahkshi without your permission. Check it out on the page, the model is called Rahkshi of Ash. *Don't worry, I was also delayed. Exams got in my way to write the chapter! -- 15:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man. Today, as there was a general walkout of funcionaries and teachers in Spain, so I was able to plan the whole serial.-- Re:Rahkshi Oh, sorry. If I make manother Mechanical Rahkshi, I'll ask. Jareroden97 15:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Oni's speech was epic! The rest of the chapter was good but that part was my favorite.-- Kopak's hunt zombies Can I make some of those? Collector1 Sorry for taking so long to respond Two reasons, as I explained on the deletion template: #Wouldn't it be spelled "Tehktra Nuian," like "Marshall Islander?" #IT'S A NATIONALITY. NATIONALITIES DON'T EVEN HAVE PAGES ON WIKIPEDIA. There's no reason that it should have its own page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC)